User talk:71.217.5.241
You have got to be kidding ! Now you are gonna create a page for The Joker's balloons ? 21:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Joker's balloons could be something under the Jack Nicholson Joker article as a device or something under powers and abilities or something like that, it definitely doesn't need its own article by any means. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 21:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) This is an entire wikia devoted to Batman, something's gotta fill it up 21:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *uh if you are talking to me you don't create a new topic just letting you know.- good work ! 21:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah i know what happened with Bob the goon i tried to move it but then it created a continuous loop of redirects so i tried to undo the move but nothing worked so i will try and restore it though. Doomlurker 16:48, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Might be some info missing but the page is back. Doomlurker 16:54, 4 September 2008 (UTC) The 60's Look i know this is a website about anything related to batman but could you stop editing all the Batman 60's series related articles you're turning into a kind of 60's series fan site 18:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *As opposed to a fansite dedicated to what? You realize this is an entire wikia devoted solely to Batman? I think it will all fit. 18:29, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *'As opposed to a fansite dedicated to what?' Uh you basically just said what i said 'You realize this is an entire wikia devoted solely to Batman? I think it will all fit.' again you just said what i said look JUST CUT down on the 60's jeez 18:33, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *No, I was helping you see your narrow vision. And rather than worry so much about the '60s series info, why not help more with the aspects of Batman that you enjoy? 18:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *Don't call me narrow minded i could call YOU narrow minded for mainly editing the 60's series and i do edit the aspects of Batman i enjoy see that Gotham cathedral article you edited ?.........yeah that's mine 19:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *Actually, that article is everyone's. And having a narrow vision about failing to see that you personally don't ever have to open a single '60s-related article is a different matter than you believing that I'm solely focused on '60s Batman, or that it would be a bad choice. 19:32, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *You moron i did not mean it was mine i mean't it was created by ME and will you stop labelling me as an egotistical idiot who has delusions of grandeur.......that title belongs to you 21:31, 26 September 2008 (UTC) **Who brought this up to begin with? Now who's delusional? And I was sure you meant that article was your property, since you seemed to disapprove of me editing it. 21:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ***Yes i brought this up but it had no signs of delusions of grandeur did it ? and no i did not mean it was mine and you are free to edit it anytime as long as the edits are in good taste. 21:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) HOLY CRAP ! I never knew you were also a fan of Star Wars ! 08:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *What led you to that conclusion? It's true, but I'm curious. 15:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *Well maybe it was my keen detection skills or my- i'm joking i stumbled across your talk page on Wookiepedia. 15:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *Are you one too then? 15:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *Uh huh you may have heard of me there, i'm a little infamous in the negative sense of the word my account was called darth hugh jass. 15:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC)